


Viva La Vida

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Viva La Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new King arises.

The crowd parted so that two men ahorse could pass. Those two men, however, couldn't be more different. One was older, and had black hair which cascaded past his shoulders. His grey eyes were like flint. The other one was marginally younger, with red hair that reached his shoulders. His warm blue eyes scanned the crowd, and his gaze was solemn.

They passed through the entirety of the crowd, before dismounting and ascending the stone steps leading up to the castle. A woman waited for them at the door. She was hardly young, but her grey eyes danced with mischief. Unlike a typical woman, however, she wore stockings and a shirt instead of a dress. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun.

"You're late." she admonished

"Sorry, sister." the black-haired man sheepishly apologized "We were out hunting and lost track of time."

"Spare me your excuses, Theon." the woman said dryly "You need to have a bath, both of you. The coronation will take place in a few hours, and the wedding will take place right after that. We won the Iron Throne, brother, and now we can't afford to look bad on the day of our triumph."

"Right." Theon grinned "Come on, Robb. We don't want to make Asha even madder than she is right now."

Robb nodded slightly, hiding his own grin.

-x-

The plaza in front of the sept was filled with people. Most of them were cheering in adoration. Theon, Robb and Asha were standing atop the stairs, on a small ledge overlooking the plaza.

"This is where Joffrey stood as he sentenced my father to death." Robb muttered

"Joffrey isn't here." Theon stated "He is where he deserves to be: in the dungeons."

"Theon is right." Asha said "We're the instruments of the divine will. Will that prevailed."

They were soon joined by several others. Catelyn Stark descended the stairs, flanked by Sansa and Arya. Behind them, Rodrik Cassel and Vayon Poole carried Bran down the stairs. Rickon ambled down the stairs next. And finally, the direwolves appeared. Nymeria, Summer, Grey Wind and Shaggydog walked side by side.

They were not the only friends there tonight, Robb reflected. His gaze fell upon two golden-haired children standing nearby. Robb smiled at the sight. They and their uncle were all that remained of House Lannister, the very house which ruined his. 

Not too far from them stood Shireen Baratheon, Bran's future wife, together with her parents. This union was her father's price for relinquishing his claim to another. 

The crowd parted. The High Septon had arrived. The ceremonies were officially beginning.

-x-

"Bring them forth." Robb commanded

He was seated atop the Iron Throne, and his wife, Asha Stark, was seated on a smaller seat to the left of the Iron Throne.

A couple of guards ushered the Lannister family forward. 

"For your crimes, I shall judge you accordingly. Tywin and his twins will be put to the sword. Due to his youth, Joffrey Waters will be sent to the Wall. As for Tommen and Myrcella, they would be allowed to keep the name of Lannister and will be relegated to the care of their uncle, Tyrion Lannister." Robb announced "Such is my decree in front of Gods and men. Theon?"

Theon stepped forward, handing Robb his sword. The blade shone with an eerie light as Robb drew it out of the scabbard.

It was over pretty quickly after that. The Lannisters were defiant till the end. Not that it mattered, as their necks were sliced as easily as paper all the same.

There were many trials ahead, Robb knew.

"We will overcome them together." his wife said, as if she could read his mind 

"We will." Robb turned to look at her with a small smile


End file.
